le problème furry peu
by To Be Or Not To Be A Mew Mew
Summary: le problème furry peu en français.


Remus et POV de Rachel

C'était la pleine lune. J'étais dans la cabane avec mes amis. J'étais sur le point de transformer lorsque nous avons entendu un petit cri et un bruit sourd. Je me suis retourné et a constaté que, Rachel, une jeune fille de Serpentard qu'il aimait. Il se retourna dans la crainte. Il a ordonné à James de l'emmener, comme il était sur le point de se transformer en sa forme loup-garou. Comme James l'a emmenée hors de la salle, les yeux ouverts et regarda Lupin. Le regard qu'elle lui donna, un coup d'oeil de la terreur pure, lui a fait comprendre que de nombreux problèmes ont été à venir. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que les problèmes allaient venir bientôt. Juste un peu trop tôt. James a pris Rachel dans une chambre loin de la salle de Remus était po Il a fait sa promesse de ne dire à personne. Elle a promis, mais il était sceptique. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse parce qu'elle était à Serpentard.

Quand James a quitté, Rachel murmura dans un dispositif assistant invisible parler, "je avoir votre Sev preuve, êtes-vous heureux avec ça? Puis-je revenir maintenant?"

"Pas encore Rachel, nous devons passer par certaines choses. Si vous vous faites attraper, Dumbledore dit que vous pensiez de somnambulisme et vous savez que vous savez que vous somnambule à la maison. Vous vous sentiez être durement touché par quelque chose et tomber dans l'oubli. Quand tu es tombé au fond, il vous suffit absolument savais que vous étiez dans la Cabane hurlante. Lorsque vous regardé, vous avez vu Potter, Black, Pettigrew, et Lupin. Lupin avait l'air un peu étrange de vous et quand vous regardé de plus près, vous avez vu qu'il se transformait en loup-garou. Tu criais et s'évanouit. Quand tu es venu à, Potter a été vous réalisation de la salle et vous regardait Lupin dans l'effroi. Potter alors vous stupéfait à la prochaine chose que vous saviez, il a été de vous faire promettre de ne pas dire une âme. Vous avez promis et il s'éloigna, en fermant la porte derrière lui. De là, vous avez besoin de penser à quoi dire parce que je ne sais pas quelle sera la réaction de Dumbledore à tout cela serait. "

"Je pense que si je suis pris, je t'emmène avec moi, Sev!" Rachel dit à la réponse.

"Je vais vous hexagonal si vous le faites!" Sévère dit avec véritable terreur.

"Si vous le faites, je vais vous hexagonale dans l'oubli!" Rachel a dit avec amusement dans sa voix, «Et croyez-moi, je le ferai!"

Lucius POV

Peu de temps après ils sont arrivés à la salle commune de Serpentard, Lucius vint s'asseoir à côté de Rachel. Il ne savait pas qu'elle tenait un secret très important que seulement Sev, Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, et son savoir. Lucius a mis son bras autour de Rachel.

"Alors, où avez-vous été le miel?" Il était sur le point de l'embrasser quand sa petite amie réelle Narrsissa entra elle est devenue tellement folle qu'elle a crié

"Levicorprus!" Il se leva en l'air par son gros orteil, et a essayé de crier «Crucio!", Mais Rachel l'arrêta. Slughorn est entré,

"Qu'est-ce au nom de Merlin qui se passe ici!"

Rachel a tenté d'expliquer, mais Lucius lui coupa la parole: «Il était tout me le professeur Slughorn, j'ai commencé à ce sujet."

"Eh bien", a déclaré Slughorn "Je pense que tout vous a valu de détention."

"Venez à ma chambre demain soir à 8:00 au service de votre détention."

"Goodnight Eh bien." Et il sortit.

Sur le chemin de la détention de Lucius ... "Allons-nous aller à la salle? Allons, nous avons vingt minutes jusqu'à ce que je dois être là. Nous pouvons passer ce temps dans la salle."

"Très bien. Je vais couvrir toutes les lacunes afin que personne ne peut y entrer n'est pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sait."

PERSONNES Random POV

"Pourquoi êtes vous ici?" A déclaré James, "Nous allons avoir une réunion privée et nous n'avons pas besoin d'écouter."

"Eh bien, pour mauvaise cause, nous sommes là pour rester ... pendant 10 minutes."

"Lucius, je pense que vous devriez faire marche arrière, je veux dire qu'ils étaient ici les premiers."

"Rachel Nonsense ils ont probablement été ici pendant des heures en plus nous avons seulement 7 minutes de plus."

«Listen to the Lucius fille, elle est la seule chance que vous avez dans la vie."

"Ne vous avisez pas de m'insulter comme ça!"

"On dirait que je viens de le faire."

"Crucio!"

"Stupify!"

"WAIT!"

"Rachel rester en dehors de la voie!"

Trop tard. "RACHEL!"

«Qu'est-ce LE NOM DE MERLIN qui se passe dans ICI! Lucius vous êtes censé être en détention avec moi!"

"Pas le temps pour cela, Rachel est blessé et nous sommes tous debout juste ici!"

"Ensuite, l'emmener à Madame Pomfresh idiot alors venir dans ma chambre, vous servirez plus de temps de détention, et je m'attends à plus de vous James, Remus, Sirius et Peter. Eh bien pas tant que vous Remus et Peter, mais que C'est d'ailleurs le point! Chacun de vous a la détention avec moi demain soir, sauf Rachel, elle sera sienne servir quand elle est meilleure. Maintenant, tout de vous rendre à vos salles communes, mais vous, Lucius, vous restez avec moi. "

«Professeur, Rachel n'a rien à voir avec cela. Elle a essayé de l'empêcher en intervenant-entre moi et Malefoy, le professeur Slughorn ... Sir." James a avoué, «Et tout cela était de ma faute, j'ai insulté Malefoy, il avait parfaitement le droit d'être fou."

MARAUDERS 'POV

Quand les maraudeurs étaient seuls plus tard dans leur dortoir, ils ont discuté de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

"Pouvez-vous croire à notre chance? En raison de Mr. Blonde-tête-pur-sang nous avons eu de détentions! C'est soooooooo injuste!" Sirius se plaint.

"Il n'est pas la faute de Rachel pour tout cela si." Remus noté. "Elle ne voulait pas de lui arriver."

"Oups. Je suppose que je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment si elle a été a été assez gentil, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était qu'elle a essayé de me désarmer et je me suis vraiment en colère contre elle pour faire cela." Jacques a dit avec la réalisation de sa voix.

«Eh bien au moins notre détention est avec Slughorn Je veux dire qu'il pourrait être avec Dumbledore ou même pire Snivilus pourrait être en détention avec nous!" Sirius dit: «Je pense que nous devrions aller au lit et se reposer pour nos examens demain."

"EXAMENS! DÉJÀ! Je n'ai même pas préparé! Grande, maintenant je vais être debout toute la nuit à travailler pour essayer de changer un rat dans une plume!"

"Oh bug hors Remus ce n'est pas comme il ya une pleine lune de sitôt." dit Sirius. "Vous voulez vraiment me rendre fou?"

"Je plaisantais copain loup-garou."

"Ça y est! Calmez-vous les gens." dit Pierre, «Je suis en train d'étudier!"

"Eh bien, je vais me coucher vous voir demain. Good Night" James commenté.

Rachel POV

Cet endroit sent bizarre. Comme ... Mungos Saint. Que diable fais-je ici? Suis-je dans Mangos St.? Ne pourrais-je encore à Poudlard, dans la salle de Serpentard commun? Je suis dans mon lit à Poudlard. Je suis dans mon lit à Poudlard. Je suis dans mon lit à Poudlard. Je suis dans mon lit à Poudlard. Je suis dans mon lit à Poudlard. Je suis dans mon lit A Poudlard, je suis dans mon lit A Poudlard, je suis dans mon lit A Poudlard!

"Fuck. HELL Bloddy! OÙ diable suis-je?"

J'ouvre les yeux et regarder autour. Il ya des guérisseurs penché sur moi, à me regarder dans cette bizarre, creeped-out regard montrant la peur dans leurs grandes, Bug-yeux. Je demande: «Où suis-je? Suis-je d'accord? Puis-je aller?"

Ils hochent la tête, non, prendre une gorgée de firewhisky, mordre une grenouille au chocolat, et d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire après l'ouverture prochaine un certain Botts Berties Tous les haricots Flavor et bousculer tout le monde dans leurs avides peu grandes gueules. J'étais vraiment en colère, alors je l'ai crié: «Vous feriez mieux sanglante bien me dire pourquoi je suis ici sanglante, ou je te jure je vais vous hexagonale dans l'oubli sanglante. POUVEZ-VOUS ICI ME? Putain!"

Avec cette dernière remarque, ils crachent leurs haricots, saisit leurs grenouilles en chocolat, ingurgité par leur firewhisky, et courut comme un dragon géant était après eux, mais bien sûr, il n'y avait pas. C'était juste Rachel, malade au lit.


End file.
